


An Offer

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: That One Building [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chuck (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Carina being Carina, Gen, Steve being Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eh. Steve would rather have a heads up. And a sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offer

Steve Rogers blinks, mostly feeling confused. 

It’s not like he’s never seen a mostly-naked woman before. Not only was he not dead back in the thirties and forties, he also went to art school, where girls would model for his classes. 

Carina Miller is beautiful, and lounging on his couch in her bra and panties, which are black and lacy. And it's not that his downstairs brain isn't interested. But then the one in his stomach speaks up, and he remembers he hasn't eaten all day, and he'd rather do that.

“Agent Miller. Would you like some water?” 

Carina lounges back, showing herself off. “Seriously? This does nothing for you?” 

“I’d rather have a little warning,” Steve tells her as he pulls out a couple of glasses and fills them with water. “Before a woman I don’t know very well lets herself into my home with no clothes on to hang around on my couch.” 

She rolls her eyes and gets to her feet. “You really are no fun.” 

“I’m just a grumpy old man,” Steve says, sipping his water, and offering her the other glass. 

She sighs heavily and takes it, sitting at the bar across from him. “I have to ask.” 

“What?” 

“Have you ever had sex?” 

“Yes.” 

“In this century?” Carina asks, sipping the water. 

Steve takes a breath. “No. You wanna sandwich? I’m starving.” 

“And you’re sure you don’t wanna take me up on this?” she gestures to herself. “No strings attached. Just a little fun.” 

Steve grins at her sheepishly as he pulls the rye bread from the little breadbox on the counter. “That’s very generous. But it’s not what I’m looking for.” He shrugs. “I like strings.” 

Carina sighs heavily. “I don’t.” 

He nods. “That’s fair. I just...If I’m gonna go there, I’d rather it was with someone who wants more than just a roll in the sheets.” 

“Sorry, Cap. I’m not the type you can take home to mother,” Carina tells him, finishing her water.

“I wouldn’t ask you to be,” he says. “You wanna shirt to get back to your place?” 

“I’m good,” she tells him. “Let me know if you change your mind.” 

He nods. “I won’t change my mind, but I appreciate the offer.” 

She wiggles her fingers at him, before sauntering to the door, her hips swaying. 

Steve shrugs, and pulls out the pastrami.


End file.
